


Imagine your family is in debt.

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding Kink, Fpreg, Gang Rape, Gen, Hyperpregnancy, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rape, Sex Work, multiples pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine your family is in debt.

Imagine your family is in debt. 

When you and your brother turned 18, debt collectors come to collect, you get traded for forgiveness on the debt. Your new owner decides he’ll make his money back by using you both as surrogates 

You and your brother are then taken to a clinc where 6 couples have come to your master to start and family. Each couple has payed to have their embryos modfied to create their ideal child. The couples are divided between you and your brother. You are both then impregnated with 3 embryos from each of your assigned couples.

Weeks pass with terrible morning sickness, and you missing your period as your breasts grow tender. A quick doctor exam confirms what everyone already knows, that you and your brother where both pregnant. As your pregnacies advance, the two of you are concerned by how big and swollen your bellies where just entering your second trimesters. Another doctor’s vist and two ultrasounds reveal that you are pregnant with quints, while your much rounder brother was pregnant with 9.

You quickly discover that the surrogacy wasn’t all the debt collector had in store for you and your brother. Once you both really started showing he made you both pose for Amateur photo shoots and videos, turning a nice profit selling your fertile bodies.

Things only got worst when you both entered your 3rd trimesters. One day while slowly waddling through the house you shared with your master, you found your brother in the living room surrounded by a dozen men. Your massivly pregnant brother was naked bent over the couch. His nearly boulder sized belly pressed into the cushions as one of the men was fucking him hard from behind. You then noticed the cum shots you seeing covering his belly, and as you try to back out of the room in horror at seeing your brother violated the debt collector grabs you from behind. He explains that he had gotten a lot of requests from wealthy people to fuck you two and your impossibly gravid bodies.

He then dragged you into a guest room and after throwing you on the bed fucks you on your back. You wiggle in discomfort as he thrusts into you causing your massive belly to sway and jiggle. This wakes up all 5 nealry 7 pound babies who start thrashing about. Once he finishess and opens the door 5 men and 2 women enter the room. From the bulges you see in those men’s pants you whimper as you know your in for a long couple weeks.


End file.
